A Hard Day's Night (number)
A Hard Day's Night is a song by the British pop group The Beatles in 1964 . A Hard Day's Night is a number of the writing duo Lennon-McCartney , but is written by John Lennon as title track for their first feature film A Hard Day's Night . A Hard Day's Night is also the opening song from the soundtrack of the same name. The song was also in 1964 single released and reached in several countries the first position in the charts , including Britain and the United States . Contents * 1 Background * 2 Recordings * 3 Tracklist ** 3.1 7 "Single ** 3.2 White Vinyl - 7 "Single * 4 Hitnotering * 5 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 6 Credits Background On March 2, 1964, The Beatles started the recordings for their first feature. While shooting for this film had already almost finished, there was no title invented for the film. The title was coined by the drummer of The Beatles, Ringo Starr . John Lennon remembers that the director of the film, Dick Lester , suggested that a slip of Ringo, who has been speaking realized it was night ("It's been a hard day ... night"), as the title of the film use. Paul McCartney, however, remembers that it was not the Beatles but Lester himself who proposed to use Ringo's tongue as a title for the film. When the title of the film was known, there was another song with the same title written. Lennon suggested to write the song, which he did the same night. 3 The next day Lennon song brought it to the set where he played for other Beatles song and the director Shenson. The song enjoyed some fame and was retreaded by artists like Otis Redding . Recordings The Rickenbacker 360/12 was used by George Harrison to play the opening chord. A few days later, on April 16 took the time The Beatles to record A Hard Day's Night at the Abbey Road Studios in London . The Beatles had less than three hours to take on A Hard Day's Night in nine takes. 4 The Beatles first focused on perfecting the backing track, after singing background vocals from Lennon and McCartney were added.According to Lennon sang McCartney are only in the song because he was the high notes in the bridge of the song ('When I get home' section) could not sing himself. There were also bongos and acoustic guitar played by Lennon added to the backing track. In the studio, the idea came to open the song with the famous opening chord played on 12-string Rickenbacker guitar George Harrison . According to producer George Martin , the Beatles looking very beginning of the song because the song to the movie and the soundtrack would open. The opening chord was considered the perfect opening. Tracklist 7 "Single Odeon O 22 760 (EMI) the (10-7-1964); QMSP 16363 Parlophone (EMI) it (10-7-1964); Parlophone R 5160 (EMI) en (10-7-1964); # A Hard Day's Night # Things We Said Today White Vinyl - 7 "Single S7-17692 Capitol (EMI) USA (1-1-1994) # A Hard Day's Night # Things We Said Today Hitnotering Radio 2 Top 2000 A Hard Day's Night is since 1999 listed in the Radio 2 Top 2000 . The song won that year the highest position in the list, number 502. Credits * John Lennon - vocals, electric and acoustic guitar * Paul McCartney - vocals, bass * George Harrison - Guitar * Ringo Starr - drums, bongos * George Martin - piano Category:Beatles song Category:Composition of Lennon-McCartney Category:Single 1964